


drunken vulnerability

by mayoho



Series: Fictober 2020 [15]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Drinking, Gen, platonic handsyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27609128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayoho/pseuds/mayoho
Summary: Jaskier is always vulnerable, it doesn't frighten him all that much.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Fictober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015945
Kudos: 10





	drunken vulnerability

Jaskier was always handsy, reaching out with firm, unselfconscious fingers, but right now he was drunk and had thoroughly insinuated himself into Geralt’s personal space, not quite touching. Somehow all the more intimate for the lack of contact. Jaskier drummed his fingers on the table, slouched back on his elbows, sat backwards on the bench next to Geralt, torso wedged between Geralt and the table, staring a bit vaguely with serious, bluest of blue eyes.

“What do you want, bard?” Geralt said gruffly, sick of being stared at.

“Hrmm,” Jaskier replied, his imitation of Geralt evocative until he giggled with self satisfaction and amusement. Geralt frowned, and Jaskier’s face went solemn with the swiftness only a drunk could manage.

“I want you to choose kindness for yourself. I want there to be a place for me in it when you do, even if it’s a small one, even if there is a place for Yennefer as well. I want you to have carved a big enough place out for yourself to grow and fill and love. I want the people I care for to have long happy lives. I want to be brave and unlucky enough not to be the only one able to clamber back to my feet once the dust settles. I want things that are not mine to want, things that by their very nature I cannot have.” Jaskier smiled at Geralt, a small, poetical, fragile thing. Then he drained his tankard of ale and stood, easily resting his weight on the hand that had settled on Geralt’s shoulder, “But I will settle for that shiny, dark haired creature who was making eyes at me during my set. Well, not settle. You know.”

Jaskier’s face pulled into a grin that met his eyes. The strange, fickle man with his strange, fickle feelings caught and pulled on something raw in Geralt’s chest. He would do his best to forget this.

**Author's Note:**

> I had brief notes for some of these prompts, and this was supposed to be a Jaskier and Yenenfer thing, but something happened. 
> 
> "I want to be brave and unlucky enough not to be the only one able to clamber back to my feet once the dust settles." probably doesn't make much sense outside of my own head, but it's deeply important to me that Jaskier wants that. He's like a cat--screechy and flighty but still somehow ends up on his feet--and I think that must be scary at a certain point.


End file.
